vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The world of Kings and Beasts boasts a wide variety of schools of magic that its denizens practice, as well as a small handful of those practiced in worlds beyond! Origins Magic has been practiced for time immemorial. It is known that magic of the elemental schools have their origins with The Era of The Gods and White Magic was created during the same time. While one can learn how to harness the mystical ways, this is incredibly difficult, and most must be born with a natural affinity for it. Schools of Magic The following is a list of all schools of magic seen in the story so far. Aeromancy Aeromancy is the practice of Wind magic, which has a surprising versatility to its uses. Users can conjure favorable winds for ships or vice versa, create small twisters or gusts to blow their foes away, or even use the wind to scout areas on their behalf. It has not yet been revealed in the story where this school of magic originates from, as only one user has been seen so far. Those who specialize in this magic are called Aeromancers. Arcane Arcane magic is considered to be the "neutral" state of magical essence. It does not take on any elemental form, nor draws power from any fundamental driving forces of the universe. It is simply pure magical essence in its most raw, unaffiliated form. Not much arcane magic has been seen, other than powerful bolts that pierced heavy plate armor and even caused minor injury to dragon scales. Those who specialize in this school of magic are called Arcanists. Chronomancy Chronomancy is a very powerful and extremely rare magic that focuses on manipulating time. Only three instances of this spell have been seen in the story so far. One was Taylor Verro stopping time in his immediate vicinity for one minute, while the other two were done by a woman working for Aranos Rodes. She successfully controlled the area around a ship sailing on a river, including the river itself, to slow all attacks aimed towards the ship, and speed up the river, respectively. The most impressive feat of this magic was when she actually sent Alexander Vries back in time an entire week for a full five minutes. When he returned to the present, events following that week were actually changed. Those who specialize in this magic are called Chronomancers. Cryomancy Cryomancy is the practice of Ice magic, and can range from making ones surroundings freezing cold, to conjuring snowstorms or freezing one's enemies frozen solid. This school of magic originated in the ancient Eladyne Empire, who worshipped Eladius The Frozen. Cryomancy is amplified in areas of cold, but is somewhat weakened in warmer climates. Those who specialize in this school of magic are called Cryomancers. Hydromancy Hydromancy is the practice of magic involving Water. From powerful torrents to blast one's enemies away, to even being able to breathe underwater, and even binding one's limbs with tendrils made of pure water. This school of magic originates from ancient tribes that worshipped Akasha The Devourer, and Aqani Mar hails from one such tribe that is abundent with those who weave waters to their will. Those who specialize in this school of maic are called Hydromancers. Infernal Fire Potentially the single most chaotic kind of magic of all, Infernal Fire is an unholy and extremely destructive flame that decimates virtually everything it touches, including the user. No one knows where this terrible magic originates from, with most simply assuming it is as its name would suggest, straight from the pit. Extremely rare, nobody knows what to even call its users. Necromancy Necromancy is a rare, very dark and twisted form of magic which involves the dead, and the essence of death and undeath. Primarily used to raise the dead to to ones bidding, Necromancy is also host to countless evil curses and foul spells. It is feared by most of the world and is one of the schools of magic with the least known about it. Those who specialize in this school of magic are called Necromancers. Pyromancy Pyromancy is the practice of magic involving Fire. From shooting simple fireballs to unleashing raging infernos, pyromancy originates with the great Dragon God, Radalok The Destroyer. Anger is considered the best fuel for this magic, with the more full of rage the user becomes the greater the devastation they can bring about. Those who specialize in this school of magic are called Pyromancers. Category:Magic